Total Drama: School for the Paranormal
by Charming Crescendo
Summary: 22 teenagers, all posessing strange powers, get ready to attend a new school for people like them. But what they don't know is that they'll be forced to compete in the newest season of Total Drama! All to win 10,000,000,000 dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? Read it here! Rated T for swearing, smoking and drinking. Apps closed.
1. The Form

**If some random numbers and letters start appearing, that means something went wrong. If this isn't a good idea, I'm sorry for wasting the few minutes of your life you spent reading this.**

**000**

A mysterious hooded figure was standing in front of a huge building which looked like a castle. The figure entered the building and ran up the stairs. At the very top of the highest tower, he opened a door, which led him to room where only a single desk and a few bookcases were standing against a wall. Sitting at the desk was a tall, hooded figure which was reading a paper. The mysterious figure gulped and nervously shuffled to the figure at the desk.

"Miss Vocem. I got them. I got the broadcasting rights." It spoke with a voice which unmistakenly belonged to a male. "I've waited so long for this moment. I can finally show my beautiful face on television again-"

"Save your bullsh*t for later!" The person behind the desk shouted, throwing the newspaper aside, which was showing a article about a certain reality show host dying causing the cancellation of a well-known reality tv-show. "We have stuff to do, and you know full well that this isn't the time to talk about that ugly face of yours!"

"My face isn't ugly!" The first figure retalitated. "My face is the most-"

"I said save it!" The other figure yelled. It walked up to the window and undid the hood of the cloak it was wearing, revealing it to be a woman with short brown hair who looked like she was in the mid-thirties. "We're not here to talk about you. We're trying to bring back a tv-show here." She started to pace in front of the window. "Now, I know that the Total Drama series kinda have a...bad reputation sine the most unfortunate death of Mr. McLean, but I'm sure we can get some idiotic teenagers to volunteer."

"How so?" The mysterious figure asked intruiged.

"Allow me to explain." Miss Vocem began. "This season, all the contestants are going to have special...powers."

"Powers!" The Figure asked shocked. "Do you mean X-Men and stuff like that? Do teenagers like that actually exist?"

"Yes, people like that exist." Miss Vocem replied. "Now, what we are going to do is tell them that we're opening a school for supernaturals like themselves. When they sing up and arrive here, we'll reveal our trap."

"What about the prize? And the challenges?" The figure asked.

"$10,000,000,000" The headmistress replied. "And I'll have to think about the challenges." She sighed and started to play with her hair. "Now, I want you to spread the application all across the internet. When we have enough victims, we'll take the app from the internet and we'll be ready to begin. Now go! You're starting to annoy me!"

"Of course, Miss Vocem." The figure replied before closing the door and leaving.

**000000000000000000**

**Kida weird story, I know right? Anyway, long story short: the OC's will think they'll get transferred to a new school, but will actually be forced to compete in a new season of Total Drama. Anyway, before you fill in the forms here are some rules and guidelines.**

**1. I'll only accept 21 characters. I'll accept 11 boys and 10 hirls since I already have my own OC. Keep in mind that this is not first come-first serve.**

**2. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stu's.**

**3. No family of past contestants.**

**4. No copying past contestants.**

**5. Try to make different characters. I don't want to write a story with 18 goths or mucisians.**

**6. Keep in mind that your OC thinks they're going to a new school. I added this to make the fic more interesting and original.**

**7. Anything with an * is optional.**

BASICS}

Name:

*Nicknames:

From?:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Sexual Orientation (Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bi):

APPEARANCE}

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

*Facial Features (freckles, moles, etc.):

*Other Features (scars, tattoos, piercings):

CLOTHING}

Everyday wear:

Formal wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

PERSONALITY}

Stereotype:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Most Embarrasing Secret:

Fears:

Strenghts:

Weaknesses:

POWERS}

Powers:

Can they control them:

If so, how well?:

What do they think of their powers?:

What is their powers weakness?:

FREINDS/ENEMIES}

Who would they be freinds with?:

How do they act around freinds?:

Who would they be enemies with?:

How do they act around enemies?:

ROMANCE}

*Do you want them to be in a relationship?:

*If so, with what type of boy/girl?:

*How do they act around their crush?:

HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY'RE...}

Happy?:

Mad?:

Sad?:

Afraid?:

In love?:

Watching others fight?:

A creepy voice is talking to them through an intercom?:

OTHERS}

On a scale of 1-10, rate their intelligence:

*Can they cook?:

Do they drink?:

Do they smoke?:

*Any medical conditions?:

*Challenge ideas? (optional, but very much appreciated):

History/Backstory:

*Audition Tape:

Can I PM/contact you?:

**Anyway, I thank you in advance for reviewing. I'll put the form on my profile in case you can't copy it. I'll only accept 11 boys and 10 girls, as said before. You can either review or PM me, altough I'd prefer a review over a PM.**

**Bye!**


	2. The Chosen OC's

**Guys**

**1 **Felix Wakenson - The Comic Book Geek - AlienGhostWizard14

**2 **Carter Hayes - The Illustrious All-Star - TDI 4 Ever

**3 **Harper Willis - The Punk Computer Whiz - DuckeryLuck

**4 **Ricardo 'Rocky' Ramirez - The Bad Boy Wannabe - Digi-Tiger

**5 **Zhang Yejun - The Modern Machiavelli - Cream of the Ice

**6** Kyle Smith - The Cheerful Swimmer - maylancaster8

**7** Trevor Mitchell Prador - The Silent Songwriter - kutey8

**8** Max Anderson - The Brain - V.I.Y.H

**9** Jay Louis - The Cool Fun-Loving Guy - Kunnaki

**10** Jackie Marshal - The UFO Freak - invaderzimdibfan

**11 **Stanley Martin - The Void - Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN

**12 **Jason Daniel - The Opinionated Wingman - adifferenttateofmind

**Girls**

**1 **Jasmine Steele - The Sensitive Rocker - Charming Crescendo

**2 **Sarah Wakenson - The Nice Girl - AlienGhostWriter14

**3 **Leanne Adams - The Punk/Loner - xXBlueOrchidXx

**4 **Sophia Luxon - The Queen of Liars - I'mNotEvenSorry

**5 **Hedy Marie Bowen - The Rebellious Princess - Her Grace the Duchess

**6 **Ignis Gloria Bane - The Ice Princess - droppingthebass

**7 **Kathleen Amber Carter - The Shy Flame - TDSuperFan

**8 **Scarlett Rose - The Shy Sweetie - katella only

**9 **Harmony Summers - The Sea Girl - Smokescreen2814

**10 **Lane Cyrus - The Sarcastic Dancer - adifferenttateofmind

**11 **Gabriella Fiona Daniels - The Cellphone Addict - kutey8

**12 **Aubrey Deschanel - The Eccentric Artist - Rid's the bomb . com

**These are all the OC's I chose for this story. Sorry if yours isn't chosen. I want to thank all the person who bothered to submit.**

**Well, since all the OC's are chosen, I want ask some detailled questions questions. Here they are:**

**Your OC would most likely be freinds with?: (name(s) please)**

**Your OC would most likely be enemies with?: (name(s) please)**

**Your OC would most likely crush on?: (name(s) please)**

**If you want to know the detailed personalities, most of the OC's can be found in the reviews. My OC can be found in the next chapter where you'll find some more questions I forgot to include in/didn't need yet at the time I posted the form.**

**Well, I thank you in advance for answering the extra questions after that long list of demands and I'll see you next time.**


	3. My OC plus Extra Questions

**Hey everybody. This chapter mainly exists to add some questions to the form (which are posted at the end of this chapter), and since the chapter would be way too short, I decided to add the form belonging to my own OC.**

BASICS}

Name: Jasmine Steele

Nicknames: n/a

From?: A small town near Miami, Florida

Age (16-18): 17

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation (Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bi): Lesbian (closeted).

APPEARANCE}

Hair Color: Black, with an electric blue streak running through it (she dyed it after she lost a bet, don't ask the details)

Hair Style: Always tied up in a bushy ponytail which reaches her sholders (except for when she sleeps), with some hair covering her left eye. When loose, her hair reaches her mid-back.

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: White

Body Type: Short, Athletic, Average bust size.

Facial Features (freckles, moles, etc.): none

Other Features (scars, tattoos, piercings): Has a small rose tattooed on her right arm.

CLOTHING}

Everyday wear: She wears a black t-shirt with a white skull printed on it. Over that, she wears a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves, red shorts and white running shoes.

Formal wear: Purple dress with white high heels

Sleepwear: Black lingerie

Swimwear: A simple red bikini

PERSONALITY}

Stereotype: The Sensitive Rocker

Personality: Jasmine is a loud, energetic, tomboyish, and fun-loving girl with a pretty long temper and a bit of an attitude. She is kind and gentle to everyone (who is nice to her), but behind her usual behavior she has another side which she only shows when she's sad, afraid, in love or when somebody asks questions regarding her past. In reality, she is actually really shy, sensitive and unsure of herself. She usually hides this side and pretends like she's okay. The biggest reason for her insecurity is her sexuality, which is her biggest secret. She is scared to death of somebody finding out she's gay and will do anything to keep it a secret to others. Despite her own problems, she's always there to support her freinds.

Likes: Guitar playing, performing, gaming, swimming, the stars, sports, girls, music, sweets, cute animals.

Dislikes: Girly stuff, the color pink, R&B and country music, heights, lemonade, thunderstorms, homophobes, being lied to, the fact that she's an insomniac, her past.

Most Embarrasing Secret: Her sexuality.

Fears: Thunderstorms, people finding out she's a lesbian.

Strenghts: Her Musical Skill, Her determination, her photographic memory.

Weaknesses: Her sining voice, Her perfectionism, Her naivety, qpractically useless when she's sad.

POWERS}

Powers: She has the ability to absorb and transform (parts of) her body into smoke, allowing her to slip through small gaps and turn herself into a living smokescreen which blinds people. She can fire clouds of smoke at people, which have the same effect as tear gas. She is also immume to poison.

Can they control them: Fairly well

If so, how well?: She transforms unwillingly when she's startled or surprised.

What do they think of their powers?: She thinks they're pretty awesome.

What is their powers weakness?: Strong gusts of wind, low temperatures (she freezes and becomes unable to move), being in her smoke form for too long causes her to become uncomfortable.

FREINDS/ENEMIES}

Who would they be freinds with?: Fellow music-lovers, shy guys/girls, people who are genrally nice to her.

How do they act around freinds?: Trustworty, reliable and freindly.

Who would they be enemies with?: liars, 'girly girls', strategizers, hipsters, homophobes.

How do they act around enemies?: Will usually just ignore them, if they do unkind things to her freinds/crush, she'll attack and becomes colder to them.

ROMANCE}

Do you want them to be in a relationship?: Yes

If so, with what type of boy/girl?: A nice and sweet girl who can help her come out.

How do they act around their crush?: Extremely shy and nervous. Stutters and stumbles over her words and looks for excuses to run away.

HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY'RE...}

Happy?: She'll smile and act like her regular self.

Mad?: She breaths heavily, fires a ball of smoke at the person who pissed her off and walks away.

Sad?: She locks herself somewhere and cries her heart out.

Afraid?: She curls up in a ball and shivers.

In love?: She blushes and smiles all day.

Watching others fight?: She roots for the person she likes the most.

A creepy voice is talking to them through an intercom?: She'll be mildly suspicious, but listens to the things it says.

OTHERS}

On a scale of 1-10, rate their intelligence: 7,5. She's pretty smart despite her appearance.

Can they cook?: Not. At. All.

Do they drink?: Yes

Do they smoke?: She used to, but she quit.

Any medical conditions?: Insomnia

Challenge ideas? (optional, but very much appreciated):

History/Backstory: Born and raised in a small village near Miami, Jasmine was born as the daughter of an American father and an Italian mother. Her mother firmly believed she was a descendant of some Italian prince and raised her daughters to be like proper ladies. While her twin sister happily obliged, Jasmine didn't want this lifestyle at all. When she was 6, her parents divorced and her mother and twin sister went back to Italy, causing her to be raised by her father.

When she attended high school, she eventually discovered her sexuality. And she eventually came out. While her father seemed to accept her, soon enough her entire school knew about it, causing her to go lose her former freinds and caused her to go from semi-popular to being the victim of severe bullying. Eventually, she got helped out by her teachersand the bullying stopped, but the impact it created caused her to get her insecure side she still has to this day on. (Bad bio, I know)

Audition Tape: n/a

Can I PM/contact you?: Sure.

**Here are some questions that slipped my mind/I didn't need yet when I posted the form. You can answer them at the same time as the freinds/enemies/crush question posted in the OC list.**

Talent(s):

Most Prized Posession:

How do they react upon arriving?:

How do they react upon losing?:

How do they react upon winning?:

**That's all. I will start writing the first chapter when I get all the extended forms. **


	4. School of Hard Knocks, pt 1, The Victims

**And now...the moment you all been waiting for. Welcome to the first official episode of Total Drama: School for the Paranormal (insert applause here)! Before we begin this (hopefully) awesome story, I'd like to say some things.**

**1. I am notorious for long authors notes (like this one :) ) and not really being good at dividing screen time. So if you feel like your OC doesn't appear enough, I am aware of this too. Also, I'm always worried that I portray characters not good enough. So if I portray your OC wrong or not good enough, tell me how I can portray him/her better.**

**2. Seeing as (almost) all the characters are 16 to 18 years old, I will include things that are more...explicit, if you know what I mean. However, all of these things will happen offscreen and if you agree with it.**

**Well, that's all, and without further ado, let's get it on!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So it seems we've come to an agreement?" Miss Vocem asked to a man who appeared to be in his mid 70's who was sitting behind her desk, carefully reading a contract which was rolled out in front of him. With his long, white hair, light purple eyes with matching reading glasses and his long black and purple buttoned up robe, he looked a bit like a stereotypical wizard. "We get the permission to film inside your school, and you'll get a share of the money we earn by broadcasting this. "Now, what was your name again, if I may ask?"

"Sapiens." The man replied. "Caelus Sapiens. And if I may ask, what is going to be my role in this?"

"Well, mister Sapiens." Vocem explained. "If you agree to co-operate with us, you'll be acting as my sidekick/co-host. Not only that, but you'll be responsible for the contestants, acting like a mentor of sorts to them. They can come to you when they have problems, and occasionally you can teach them how to utalize their powers better." This caused Caelus to raise an eyebrow. He picked up the contract and began to read it again. After a while, he put it down.

"I agree, under one condition." He said eventually. "If a challenge gets to out of control, it'll be stopped immediately. I don't want the contestants to be emotionally scarred for the rest of their life."

This made the woman think a bit. "Altough that's part of the point of this show, I have to agree." She said, mainly because she wanted Caelus to agree too. "Now, the contestants will arrive in about five to ten minutes. When they are all here, bring them inside the school." Caelus nodded and stood up, exposing his yellow knee-socks and silver and black shoes. He grabbed a clipboard, probably listing the names of the contestants, and was about to leave when Vocem called out to him.

"Be kind to them please. Most of them are pretty normal, but some of them aren't the easiest people in the world to work with." The old man nodded and made his way to the main entrance of the school, waiting for the buses to arrive.

Eventually, the first bus arrived, and two girls stepped out of it. The first one looked like she didn't want to be here at all. She had an olive skin tone and stood at about 5,7ft, having a curvy body. She looked about 17 years old and had wild black-blue hair that resembled a lion's mane. She wore a vintage cream and black polka-dotted crop top that was tight to just below her bra line, with fabric that flowed to just above her belly button with red high-waisted shorts that reached her upper thighs and cream High-Top lace-up wedges. But the most extraordinary thing about her were her almond shaped eyes. Her left eye was a dark brown, whereas her right one was a dark blue.

The second girl looked like she was about 16 years old and had blonde hair that went down to her waist and aqua blue eyes. She had a fair skin tone and posessed a slight hourglass figure. She wore a red tank top with blue boardwalk shorts and sandals. She had a scar on her left arm which looked she was stabbed there. When she stepped out, her eyes went wide and she gaped for air.

"Wow, it's bigger than I could ever imagine!" The blonde girl said amazed. "I can't wait to see how looks from the inside!"

The other girl sighed. "You do realize it's still a school, right? So be careful, because you might actually come to enjoy it here." She turned around and locked eyes with Caelus, who was looking at the two with a smile on his face. "You must be the headmaster of this place?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, but you can call me Caelus if you like." He began to observe the clipboard in his hands. "And you are?"

"Cyrus." The girl replied. "Lane Cyrus. I would say pleasure to meet you if there was actually any pleasure to begin with." She turned around and walked away from the old headmaster, observing him and the other girl closely.

Caelus arched a brow and turned his attention to the other girl, who was still looking at the castle. "How about you. What's your name?" He asked to her.

"Harmony Summers." The girl replied, giving a freindly smile to the man.

"What a beautiful name." Caelus replied. Harmony gave a quick 'thank you', and walked up to Lane, who was sitting on a bench, still observing the headmaster. She sat next to the other girl, who showed no objections.

"He's a bit creepy." The older girl began after a couple moments of silence. "But I guess he's okay."

"Yeah, I agree." Harmony replied. "Luckily he's not one of those serious jerks who do nothing but nag at their students all day." Lane nodded in agreement. Harmony gave a freindly smile and stuck out her hand. "Your name is Lane, right? I'm Harmony." The other girl rolled her eyes and quicky shook her hand, grumbling something that sounded like 'pleasure'. The two stayed silent for a couple of moments, until Harmony broke the silence. "Hey Lane," she asked. "What exactly can you do?"

Lane looked in the blonde girl's direction. "What do you mean?" She asked in return.

Harmony giggled. "I mean things like this." She opened a bottle of water which she kept in the pocket of her shorts. She raised her hand and the water rised from out of the bottle and froze almost instantly. She played with the ball of ice a few seconds before lowering her hand again. The ice melted and landed on the ground a safe distance away from them. "So, what can you do?" She asked again.

Lane sighed. "Well, compared to what you can do, my powers may seem really boring. But since you REALLY want to know, I have enhanced stamina and flexibility, and I can also manipulate people. Now can you please leave me alone?" Harmony nodded and walked away from the other girl. Just then, another bus stopped at the school, and two girls stepped out of it.

The first one was a slender girl who stood at 5,6ft. Her hair was a light violet colour (and was obviously dyed) and was kept in two long braids with a few wisps covering her face. Her eyes were very dark brown and were very noticable considering her porcelain skin. She wore a loose grey shirt which was tucked into high waisted jean shorts, and an unbuttoned red flannel with rolled up sleeves over her shirt, white ankle socks, lace brown oxfords, gold stud earrings and a small silver hoop cartilage earring. She looked a bit irritated.

The second one was a slim and athletic looking girl with light green eyes and piercings in her ears. She had straight, dark brown hair which reached her shoulders. She wore a black button up blouse and skinny jeans, black bracelet cuffs and converse. When she exited the bus, she looked at the school suspiciously. This was noticed by Caelus and the other girl.

"What's wrong?" Caelus asked.

"I don't know." The girl replied. "This place looks kinda...weird to me." She shrugged. "Meh, probably just my imagination. Anyway, name's Leanne Adams."

"Aubrey Deschanel." The other girl grumbled, still a bit irritated. "But don't think I came here because I wanted to. If it wasn't for my parents being all like 'you need to get better educated, 'cause you spend too much time drawing, painting and sculpting otherwise you'll end up like the Total Drama interns', I wouldn't be standing here, complaining to nobody in particular!" She sighed. "But while I'm here, I should probably try to make the best of it."

Caelus smiled. "That's the spirit. You can wait over there with the other girls if you want." He said, pointing to the Harmony and Lane. The other girls smiled and walked up to them. Leanne walked up to Lane, still sitting on a bench by herself. "Can I sit here?" She asked to the girl.

Lane looked up. "Go ahead." She replied, not really caring. The punk sat down and looked at Harmony, who was playing with a ball of water, trying to make a conversation with Aubrey.

"So you can control water." The artist remarked. "That's pretty cool."

Harmony smiled. "I know. I can also fire, ice and storms, but water is what I control the most." She fired the ball of water away from her. "But anyway, what can you do?"

Aubrey smiled. "Watch this." She focused for a second, and a perfect copy of herself stepped out of her body. "Cool, huh?" The clone asked. Aubrey focused again, and the clone disappeared. "Not really amazing, but it comes in handy for a lot of things." She added. "Important appointments which you REALLY don't want to go to, love triangles, you name it." Harmony smiled and 'picked up' her ball of water again and began playing with it.

Aubrey turned her head to Leanne. "How about you?" She asked.

The punk shrugged and heaved her hand. A black ray shot out of the palm of her hand, nearly missing Harmony and hitting a nearby tree. The blonde girl was startled and lost her concentration, causing her to spill the water over her body. "Oh no!" The girl explained shocked and frantically tried to dry off her body with her hands.

Lane rolle her eyes. "Oh no, you got hit by a bit of water. Somebody call an ambulance." Leanne snickered a bit.

"You don't understand!" Harmony replied. "If I don't get dry in ten seconds-" She stopped herself, because everybody was staring at her with their mouths open. Where her legs used to be, there was now a beautiful red fish tail with light red fins. All her clothes disappeared too, leaving her with only a red seashell bra covering her breasts. "That happens." She finished, continuing to dry herself with her hands.

"Let me help you." An unfamiliar girl said. She haid silver hair tied up in a bun, grey eyes and a curvy body with a larger than average bust. She wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer and a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt, white knee socks with black loafers, and a pearl necklace. She stepped forward and created a small ball of fire in her hands, causing shades of red to appear in her eyes.

"Nice hair." Aubrey commented. "Did you dye it?"

"No, this is completely natural." The girl replied. She walked over to Harmony and kneeled in front of her. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Harmony nodded nervously. The girl hesitated a bit, before slowly moveing the fireball across her body. The water dried up instantly, causing the blonde girl to turn back into a human.

"Thank you." Harmony said, releaved to be able to stand up again. "I usually love being a mermaid, but I almost can't move at all on land. I'm Harmony by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The girl replied, her voice sounding a bit cold. "I'm Ignis." She turned her attention to another girl, who was checking out the tree Leanne hit. She was short, thin and plain, and wore a blue t-shirt with purple leggings and black flats. Her hair was dark green with purple streaks which she kept in a braid. She turned her head to face the others, exposing her green eyes and pale skin, and placed her ear against the tree.

"Poor thing..." She whispered to the tree, as if she was talking to him. Harmony and Aubrey walked up to the girl, who shyly backed away a bit.

"Hey, don't be shy." Aubrey said to the girl. "We're not gonna hurt you." The girl nervously walked up to the two others. Before noticing the tree again. "He's hurt..." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Harmony asked.

"The tree..." She said, speaking up a bit, but still speaking very softly. "He's in pain. He was enjoying the sunlight when he got hit by some weird black beam." Everybody looked at Leanne, who was sitting on the bench, looking bored.

"What?" The punk said, sounding slightly offended. "It's a tree. What do you expect me to do, apologize?"

"That would be the best thing to do, in my opinion." Ignis remarked. Harmony, Aubrey, and the other girl nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Leanne replied. "I'm not a bad person at all, but it's a tree for f*cks sake! Those things can't feel anything!"

"That's not true!" The green-haired girl shouted offended. "Trees, as well as other plants, can feel things! He's in great pain! He told me myself!"

"Wait, you can talk to trees?" Leanne asked. "That's a bit weird don't you think?" This caused the other girl to back away with tears in her eyes.

"Coming from the girl who shoots black rays from the palms of her hand." Lane said, rolling her eyes. This caused the punk to sigh in defeat. She walked up to the tree and groaned.

"Sorry." She said quickly. The green-haired girl placed her ear against the bark.

"He said you aren't serious enough..." She said softly. This caused Leanne to groan.

"Apologizing to a plant..." she mumbled to herself, before sighing again. "I'm sorry for almost scorching you with my powers. I promise to never do it again and I will treat plants with respect from now on." The green-haired girl placed her ear against the bark again.

"Apologies accepted..." The green-haired girl translated, her voice sounding slightly louder.

"Heh, glad we made up, I guess." She turned her attention to the girl. "Sorry for offending you and calling you weird, by the way. I didn't mean it." The girl let out a small smile. "I'm Leanne." She said, sticking out her hand.

"I-I'm Scarlett..." The other girl said softly, but loud enough to be heared, while nervously shaking Leanne's hand.

"So you can talk to plants?" Harmony asked interested.

"Y-yes. I can also control them." Scarlett replied. "I am part plant, actually."

"Sounds kinda risky." Ignis said to the girl. "I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but it just sounds like there are a lot of things that can weaken or possibly kill you." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"T-that's true." The plant-girl replied. "But I love my powers, and I guess I just have to deal with the bad sides." All the girls were interrupted by the next bus which arrived. This time, two guys exited the bus. The first one was a slightly muscled boy with messy, blonde hair that sat on top of his head and reached the middle of his neck. His face was full of innocense and naivety, with bright, blue eyes and lips that looked like they were always in a smile. He wore a blue shirt with beige cargo pants and black sneakers. A white hoodie was tied around his waist. When he got the chance to exit the bus, he almost jumped out.

"Hey everybody!" He shouted happily. "I'm Kyle, and I hope I have an awesome time here!" The other girls (except Lane and Leanne) happily waved to him.

The second guy however, looked a lot darker. He was tall compared to the others, with little muscles, and had thick, black hair which passed his neck and ears slightly and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time. His eyes were deep light blue and two moles lined up going down under his right eye. He wore a black dress shirt that was slightly opened with a grey tie an light brown trousers with black shoes. He stepped out of the bus and observed the other contestants one by one.

"Stanley Martin." He said to Caelus, the tone in his voice even colder than Ignis'. The headmaster was surprised by the tone in his voice and calmly noted his name. The guy waved a simple wave to the contestants and stood next to them. Meanwhile, Kyle was demonstrating his powers, creating a cloud of rain out of the vapour of the water.

"Hey, I can manipulate water too!" Harmony said happily. She raised her hand, causing some of the water to flow from the air to her hand.

"Great!" Kyle said happily. "I can also swim very fast, by the way."

"I can, too!" Harmony said. "When I'm in the water, It's almost like I'm a mermaid!" Kyle smiled, causing Harmony to blush.

"Looks like Harmony's got a crush." Audrey said teasing. Harmony blushed even harder and fired a ball of water at the artist, which she nearly dodged.

"Shut up!" She said, with a face that was almost entirely red. "I don't have a crush!" She said, realizing Kyle stood right next to her. "I-I mean I'm-"

"It doesn't matter." Kyle said smiling. "I'm gay anyway. I don't like girls."

"Oh." Harmony replied, a bit disappointed. "That's...kind of...a shame. Not that there is anything wrong with it, of course but..." The swimmer said next to the blonde girl and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find somebody."

Stanley groaned. "All these smiles, I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda sick of it too." Leanne said. "I'm Leanne."

"Stanley." Stanley replied. "But please call me Stan." At that moment, another bus stopped at the school. The first boy who exited looked kinda excited and had brownish ginger, mid-length hair which curled up in the end. He had slim arms and legs, but his chest looked rather toned. He had green eyes and freckles all over his nose. He wore a white t-shirt under a red leather jacket, form fitting dark blue jeans and red trainers. He looked a bit confused but he also looked excited.

The second guy was listening to his ipod when he exited the bus, whistling along with a song. He was a black guy **(a/n, sorry if I offend anyone)** with an average build and black, curly hair that pointed upward in spikes. He had black eyes which were obstructed by a pair of orange sunglasses. He wore a black and white spandex shirt with matching pants and black sneakers. He exited the bus and looked at Caelus.

"Hey man." He greeted. "Name's Jay. Jay Louis." He looked up to the school in front of him. "Gotta say man, I'm impressed. I thought it was smaller. Anyway, catch you later." He walked up to the others, the other guy following him. "Hey." He said to the others. The others waved to to him politely. Jay smiled and proceeded to stand by the others. The other guy joined them too and introduced himself as Harper.

"So what can you guys do?" Kyle asked curiously.

Harper smiled. "Watch this." He replied, a British accent in his voice. Suddenly, Kyles body twitched and the ginger's body stopped moving. "Don't worry, I'm here." Kyle said, Harper's voice coming out his body. "As you can see, my power is posession." He looked at 'his' arms for a few seconds and began to blush. "Sh*t, I look hot." He mumbled beneath his breath. In a moment, Harper's body began moving again. Kyle stumbled backwards and grabbed his head.

"Ugggh, what just happened?" He asked. "I couldn't move at all, it was like there was someone else in my body." After Harper explained what happened to him, he smiled. "Hey, if you want to get in my pants next time, just ask."

Harper blushed. "I'll be sure to remember that." He turned his attention to Jay. "What about you?"

Jay smiled and concentrated a bit. In a second, his arms turned into solid rock. He punched the ground once, demonstrating his new strength, and concentrated again turning his arms back into human flesh. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that was kinda awesome." Aubrey replied semi-exited. Jay blushed and was about to say something, when he was distracted by a baseball that flew over his head. Everybody looked towards the bus, where they saw a guy standing. He had black hair which was tied up in braids and light green eyes. He had the body of a body-builder, with muscular arms and legs and an impressive 6-pack, which you were able to see through his white and dark blue shirt. He also wore matching pants and black sneakers and a bead necklace. He watched the baseball crash through a window in the highest tower of the school and winced. Everybody looked shocked, except for Lane, who was slowly clapping.

"I'm not paying that." He said. "Anyway, I'm Carter." He said.

"Impressive." Lane said dryly. "I've never seen a window getting smashed to pieces with so much raw power before."

Carter smiled. "Thanks, I guess." At that moment, another guy stepped out of a bus. He had black hair which was styled in a faux hawk with the top part being naturally silver. He had green eyes, a fairly tanned skin and a pretty muscular body. He also had a tattoo on his index finger in the shape of an infinity symbol with an M and a D inside the loops. He wore a white tank top with a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off, black fingerless leather gloves and black jeans that had a hole on his right knee. For shoes he wore black hiking boots. He also wore a pair of dog tags on his neck. All and all, he looked fairly intimidating.

Harper gulped. "We'd better not mess with him." He whispered to Jay, who nodded in agreement.

The guy walked up to the group. "Hey." He said. "I'm Ricardo. Nice to meet you all." He scanned the crowd a bit, his eyes falling on Kyle. Immediately, his heart began to beat like crazy and he began to blush. He nervously shuffled towards the swimmer. "Um, h-hey. I'm R-r-ricardo. W-what's your name?" He asked nervously.

"Pleased to meet you, Ricardo. I'm Kyle." The guy replied happily, blushimg a bit himself. Ricardo blushed and twirled his thumbs, causing a few pebbles to spin around his fingers. This made the swimmer smile. "So you can manipulate rocks?" He asked. "That's nice." Ricardo looked at him with a confused look on his face, before looking at his fingers.

"Oh, that." He said, becoming even redder. "Y-yeah. B-but anyway. S-should we wait for the rest?" Kyle smiled and nodded and the two walked off together. Meanwhile, the others were watching Carter demonstrating his powers. He touched the brick wall of the school, and basically absorbed the stone, turning into stone himself. Like Jay, he also smashed the ground once to demonstrate his power and turned back into flesh.

"You wouldn't believe how much that helps me at sports." He said. "Seriously, I'm almost unstoppable." At that moment, another bus stopped at the school, catching the attention of the others. Two girls stepped out of the bus again. The first was...quite distinctive. She looked petite and very thin, and had ash blonde hair that was styled in a curly bob, ruby red lips, rosy cheeks, large, round eyes which were a bright violet, a beauty mark on her left cheek and a porcelain skin tone. She wore a long sleeved ivory lace blouse under a sleeveless lavender satin dress, which had a hot pink sash with flowers. She also wore matching flats, a large diamond necklace with matching shoulder duster earrings, and a wide brimmed hat with lavender flowers and two large feathers.

"Wow, overdressed much?" Leanne whispered to Lane, who let out a rare, faint smile. The girl stepped out of the bus and looked around the school.

"Is THIS were I'm going to be staying for the upcoming year?" She asked, a heavy British accent in her voice. "Well, I imagined it a bit...bigger, but I'll guess it'll do." She walked over to the others. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Hedy Marie Bowen, but for the time I'm here, please call me Hedy." Everybody went silent for a few moments and a some people whispered a few things. "What's wrong?" The royal asked, a bit baffled. "Do I have something stuck on my face? If so, where is it!"

Scarlett gulped. "W-well, based on you comments about the school, you being a royalty, the way you speak, and the fact that you look kinda...spoiled, we immediately assume that you're...you know-"

"We think you're a b*tch." Aubrey said. Everybody looked at her, causing her to shrug. "What? Look, it's nothing personal, but the way you dress and act kinda makes us think you're a b*tch." This caused Hedy to scoff at first, but she, surprisingly enough, let out a faint smile towards the other girl.

"Considering we just met, I'll let it slide this time." She said. "I can see why you immediately think of me being a b*tch when you see me at first glance, but I can assure you that I can be a very good freind to you if you're patient with me."

Aubrey glared at her, but smiled after a few seconds and stuck out her hand. "I guess I can give you a chance. I'm Aubrey, pleased to meet you." They shook hands and proceeded to stand in the crowd.

"I don't think it's a good idea to befreind her." Jay whispered to Aubrey.

"To be perfectly honest," the girl replied. "I don't think it's the best idea either." At that moment, another girl was 'politely' shoved out of the bus. She looked EXTREMELY shy and nervous, and had thick, wavy, reddish-brown hair that hung loosely at her mid-back. Her bangs were swept to the sides and two wavy locks framed the side of her face. She had amber eyes and a tanned skin, a slim waist and flared hips with small curves and an average sized bust and short, skinny legs. She wore a white sleeveless chiffon blouse with a red necktie red jean shorts and tan gladiator sandals. She nervously walked up to the group of people and proceeded to sit far away from the rest of the crowd. Harmony noticed this and apporached the girl.

"Hey." She said calmly to the girl. She almost had a heart attack and ran away. "Don't worry." The mermaid said to the girl. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The shy girl walked back and blushed, making her look adorable.

"S-sorry." She whispered, almost unhearable. "I-I'm not that good with others..."

"That's okay." Harmony replied smiling. "Let's start with your name. I'm Harmony, what's your name."

The shy girl blushed again and moved her face away from the girl. "I-I'm Kathleen." She said, barely hearable

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Harmony asked.

The shy girl (appearently named Kathleen) was blushing even more now. "M-my name is Kathleen." She repeated, her voice even softer and almost sounding like she was mumbling.

"Sorry?" Harmony asked again. The girl was on the verge of a nosebleed now and could only let out a series of shy-sounding squeaks.

"Don't worry." Scarlett, who joined the two, said, a bit nervous herself. "Nothing is going to harm you here. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kathleen looked up and smiled a bit. At that moment, another bus arrived at the school.

"THANK GOD!" A female voice suddely yelled from the bus, surprising all the other teenagers and causing Kathleen to latch onto Harmony and Scarlett. They somewhat predicted an annoyed looking girl storming out of the bus. "One more second with that f*cking cell-phone addict and I killed myself!"

Everybody looked at the girl who had just stormed out of the bus. She had an athletic looking body, nothing overly muscular but you could see she regularly works out, black hair with a blue streak running through it which was tied into a ponytail, some strands of hair covering her left eye, green eyes and a plain white skin tone, with a small rose tattooed on her right arm. She wore a black t-shirt with a white skull printed on it. Over that, she wore a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves. She also wore red shorts and white running shoes. She looked around, noticing everybody was staring at her. She was confused for a moment, but lauged sheepishly after a few seconds. "Sorry if I scared anybody, there's another girl in the bus and she drove me f*cking insane for the entire ride. I'm Jasmine, by the way." She scanned the crowd a bit and let her eys fall on Kathleen, who blushed an turned her head away from the girl in fear. "What's up with her?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ignis replied. "She's just extremely shy." This made Jasmine smile a bit. She walked over to Kathleen, who had let go of Scarlett and Hamony. When the other girl sat next to her, she gasped and buried her face in her her hair.

"She's been like this ever since she got here." Harmony said, a bit worried. "She's too shy to even say her name loud enough." Scarlett nodded, looking a bit worried herself too.

Jasmine smiled and moved Kathleens hair away from her face. The shy girl blushed and moved away from the hand that touched her hair. This made the tougher looking girl laugh a bit.

"You look cute when you blush, you know that?" She began, causing Kathleen to blush even more and let out a soft 'thank you'. Jasmine smiled softly and placed her hand on the other girl's hand. "Don't be so shy. Nothing is gonna harm you here." Harmony and Scarlett nodded happily, which made the shy girl smile.

"S-sorry for being so shy." She began, her voice still soft but hearable now.

"No need to apologize." Scarlett replied smiling. "I'm Scarlett, the girl who is sitting next to you is Jasmine and I think you already know Harmony's name. So what's your name?"

"I-I'm Kathleen." The girl replied in her usual soft voice. Just then, another girl exited the bus. She held a cell phone in her hands and looked like she was heavily distracted by it. She had short, curly, coal black hair that reached the top of her shoulders, sapphire-blue eyes, a bronze-like tan and a hourglass figure. She wore a purple short-sleeved top that says "Fabulous!" that cutted off at the belly button, and white skinny jeans with a silver flower design on the right leg with matching high heels, and a silver necklace and earrings with blue gemstones.

Jasmine groaned. "Oh, f*ck me. It's her. That b*tch was constantly texting and doing sh*t with her phone. I swear, one more click of a camera and I'm gonna be sick." The girl didn't even seem to notice her talk and walked over to the rest of the crowd, giving a mad glare towards Jasmine. She whispered something to her causing the raven-haird girl to flinch.

Meanwhile, Hedy was demonstrating her powers. She had a ball of light in her hand and was brightening and dimming it. The newly arrived girl stood by the crowd, still texting.

"Who are you?" Some people in the crowd asked, but the girl didn't seem to notice them. At that moment, Caelus stepped forward.

"If my notes are correct, I believe this is Gabriella." He said. The girl, who was still doing stuff with her phone nodded. "And she has the power to control technology, wheter it's from the inside or the outside."

"You're right, old man." The girl replied, still looking at her phone. "Did you get the note I told you to read?" Cealus nodded and pulled out a small piece of paper which was attached to the clipboard. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"If anyone dares to touch my phone, I'll make my parents sue you for everything you've got." He read, his voice becoming a bit worrysome on the last part of the sentece. Gabriella looked up.

"You heard him." She said. "And I'm warning you, I mean it!" She continued to do stuff with her phone, earning a few confused looks from the others.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I can understand why you hate her so much." She said to Jasmine. "She sounds like a spoiled brat. But anyway, what can you guys do?" She asked, making a raining storm cloud to demonstrate her powers. This made Kathleen jump in fear. She latched onto Scarlett and blushed in response.

"Are you afraid of water?" The plant-girl asked.

"It hurts me." Kathleen replied, still a bit shaken up. The sea girl smiled and made the storm cloud disappear.

"So what can you do?" Harmony asked.

Kathleen blushed. "I-I don't want to show it." Jasmine smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"That's ok." She said, in an attempt to comfort the girl. "Can you at least tell us what you can do?"

Kathleen looked up and nodded. "W-well, I can m-manipulate fire and h-heat and things of that nature." She said nervously and a bit ashamed, earning a few surprised looks from the others.

"So you can manipulate fire?" Jasmine asked. Kathleen nodded in response. "That's awsome! I always wanted to manipulate fire! I mean, I find my powers to be pretty awesome as they are, but what you can do is almost ten times cooler!"

"So what can you do?" Harmony asked, causing the raven-haired girl to stand up.

"Watch this." She said as a ball of gray smoke appeared in her hand. She moved it around for a few moments, before throwing is over her shoulder. "Be careful not to come into contact with that sh*t. It's basically the same as tear gas, so that's gonna hurt for a few moments." Everybody was interrupted by somebody screaming in pain. Jasmine looked around to see a girl coughing and rubbing her eyes, which were tearing up. She immediately ran over to the girl and absorbed the smoke back into her body.

"All you alright?" She asked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" The girl coughed a few more times. She was busty, thin and athletic and had long, dirty blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail, brown eyes and a lightly tanned skin. She wore a white, short sleeved t-shirt with a panda on it, blue jeans and black sneakers. She turned around, exposing her brown eyes and looked right into Jasmine's worried face. She immediatly began to blush.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jasmine asked again. "You look a bit...red in the face."

"I-I'm fine." The other girl said. "I-I'm just a b-bit nervous. I-I'm S-s-sarah." She nervously stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Jasmine." The other girl said, freindly shaking Sarah's hand. At that moment, a lanky guy stormed out of the bus. He had short, brown hair that was swept to the right side with gel, and the same brown eyes and tan as Sarah. The only noticable difference (aside from him being a guy), was the scar over his right eye. He wore a black hoodie with two navy blue stripes on the upper part of the arms, which was unzipped slightly to expose a red t-shirt, blue jeans and red and blue converse.

"Sarah!" He shouted. "Are you ok? I heared you coughing your lungs out after that ball of smoke hit your face!" He looked down to see Sarah sitting in front of Jasmine, still having an almost completely reddened face. "Thank god you're okay." He turned his attention to Jasmine. "What the hell happened?"

Jasmine let out a sheepish grin. "Well, let's say I sorta, kinda, accidentally fired a ball of smoke in her face." The guy looked at her for a few moments, but he smiled at her.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm sure it was an accident. I'm Felix, and you already know my twin sister Sarah." Jasmine introduced herself and the twins proceeded to stand by the others. Jasmine returned to the girls she was with earlier, to find Harmony staring at Felix.

"He's cute, don't you think?" She asked. Kathleen and Scarlett both nodded shyly before blushing madly, whereas Jasmine just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, sounding indifferent, but with a slightly scared undertone. The other girls noticed this, but shrugged it off as nothing. At that moment, the next bus arrived. The girl that stepped out of the bus immediately caught the attention of most of the guys, and even some of the girls. She looked beautiful, with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair that cutted of at her shoulders, brown eyes with pointy eyebrows and a slim and curvy body. Her outfit consisted of a tube top, skinny jeans, and heels which were all black and red bangles.

Behind her, a guy walked out of the bus, entranced by her beauty. He had brown-bronze, messy hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, navy blue eyes which were slightly turned down, strong eyebrows and slightly croocked front teeth, and a tattoo of a compass rose that covered the entire top of his left hand. He wore a white and blue short-sleeved t-shirt under an unbuttoned dark blue galaxy-patterned short-sleeved button-up shirt. He paired it with tan shorts to his knee, coffee-colored lace-up Toms, and a braided grey and white bracelet on his right wrist. The girl whispered something to him and let him go.

"Name's Sophia, boys." She walked up to the group of others. "You all wouldn't forget, don't you?" She asked, putting her hands onto Carters strong arms, who blushed instantly. He was about to say something, when Sophia placed her finger on his mouth. "You don't need to say anything, dear." She purred, before letting go of the sportsmans arm.

The other guy introduced himself as Jason, and proceeded to interacted with most people, playing around with his yo-yo a bit. "Nice moves." Jay complimented him.

Jason smiled. "Thanks." He replied, high-fiving him. The next bus arrived, and now it was the time for most of the girls to be interested. The guy who exited had medium length jet black hair with one strand at the front being neon yellow, navy blue eyes and a lightly tanned skin. He wore a plain, midnight blue shirt with a pocket on the left corner, white, baggy jeans, and black converse shoes. He quietly stepped out of the bus, and immediately caught the attention of Sophia.

"Hello handsome." She purred seductively. "What is your name, darling?"

"My name is Trevor." The guy replied politely. "And I'm sorry to say that I'm not interested." He walked off to sit on his own, leaving behind a confused and somewhat annoyed Sophia.

The other guy that exited the bus looked slightly menacing. He was asian, and had spiky, feathered light brown hair that reached the base of his neck, brown eyes which were rimmed by black circles, and looked rather catty. He had a birthmark shaped like he was bit by something on his wrist and wore a form-fitting dress shirt and grey pants, which were covered up by a black, double-breasted pea jacket and a grey scarf. He also wore black loafers, and a white, silk handkerchief. He plastered a fake smile on his face, exposing his sharp teeth, and walked up to the larger group of people. His eyes fell on Hedy, and kneeled and kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." He said. "I am Ye-Jun Hang, Zhang Yejun for...people from the west, but I'm sure you wouldn't even bother what my name is, considering how beautiful you look."

Hedy was surprised. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, mister Yejun." She replied. "And may I say that you look splendid too." This made Zhang pretend like he was flattered, and he proceeded to make pleasant conversation with the rest of the crowd.

The last bus arrived, carrying the last two students. The first guy who exited was a skinny boy with blonde, messy hair and blue eyes. He wore a bright green tee shirt with an alien on it, jeans, and white sneakers. He suspiciouly looked around the school and was appearantly talking to another guy. The other guy had golden blonde hair that reached his shoulders in a ponytail. His eyes were obstructed by a pair of red goggles and wore a green half zipped hoodie that said "Chick's Dig Nerds", which was slightly unzipped to reveal a white t-shirt, blue jeans and orange converses. "So, are you sure they exist?" He asked to the other guy, when they were at earshot of the others.

The other guy nodded. "I'm sure they exist! I've been abducted by them! Want to see proof?" The guy with the goggles nodded and the other guy concentrated on a rock. By some unseen force, the rock floated upwards. "See! How can I do this without the help of them?" He asked to the other guy.

"Who the hell are 'them'?" Aubrey asked interested, catching the attention of the other boy.

"Aliens, of course!" He explained. "Who else were I supposed to mean. I'm Jackie, by the way."

"Max Anderson." The other guy said, sounding a bit overconfident.

The artist smiled at them. "I'm Aubrey. And aliens, you say?" Jackie nodded. "Well, it's hard to belive you, but considering we're here with people who can shoot fire out of their hands, it's believeable enough, I guess." They were interrupted by the doors of the school opening out of themselves.

"Well, I guess we're complete." Caelus, who kept himself in the background for the most time, said to the crowd. "Your luggage should already be inside."

"Wait, 24 people for an entire schoolyear?" Leanne asked. "That's not very much people, don't you think?"

The headmaster smiled. "Well, it's kinda hard to find people with gifts like yours. Anyway, should we go in?" The teenagers agreed and walked into the school. They gathered in a long hallway with no windows, only unlit torches.

"What happens now?" Jason asked. At that moment, the doors closed behind them, trapping them in the darkness.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And that concludes the introductions! Sorry if your OC('s) didn't get enough screentime or if the ending felt kinda rushed, keep in mind that this was only the introduction. Trust me, your OC('s) will get more lines in the next chapter. Also, don't be mad at the fact that I gave some characters more lines than others. Again, that's kinda my weak spot.**

**Well, excuse me for the long wait and I'm EXTREMELY sorry if I disappointed you. **

**Next episode: the truth will be revealed, and a beginning for the teams will be formed.**


	5. A small update

**Hello everybody. Sorry for not pisting any chapters for a while. My grades kinda took a turn for the worse and I needed to...make them good again (keep in mind, English isn't my first language...it's my second). Anyway, I have some things to say to you guys. (Don't worry, I'm not quitting this story.)**

**1. If you're from Argentina, congratulations.**

**2. Starting this Saturday, I will be unable to post or read anything for the next 3 weeks, because I will be on vacation. Just for refrences, this is HALF OF MY SUMMER VACATION! Because I live in the wonderful country of The Netherlands, instead of the 104-or-something days of summer vacation that Americans have, (I don't know how long the vacation in Great Britian is) we Dutch get only a measily 6 weeks...**

**3. Despite this, I began writing on the next capter, but I don't feel like it's finished by a longshot. I'll try to write as much as possible, since i have a day off tomorrow.**

**So now that you all are prepared for this, I'll see you in 3 weeks.**

**See you! (^_^), damn argentinians...**


End file.
